The Words Of Morte
by Don Raphiel
Summary: With every droplet of rain that falls, another life is taken…


A/N: We strongly suggest that you listen to some sort of depressing music, like Evanescence to get the full effect of this fic. Enjoy!   
**The Words of Morte**

With every droplet of rain that falls, another life is taken… People of this world are ignorant to the fact that they do not realise when their end is near. They do not feel the presence looming over them. Its not that they won't be able to see it, they will. It's just that they don't want to.

The ignorance that they hold is envied by the one who brings them to Master. By the one who is aware when the time has come. By the one who is enslaved by His wretched hands.

Sitting here, defying Him for the mere moments of freedom that I deserve. But I can feel Him, He's slowly, but surely, tightening His grasp around me, pulling me away, from the only place that I find peace in. Now that he has destroyed the only thing that made me whole. All that's left is an empty casing. But I still have a little time left of this freedom that I desperately crave. The letters of his name battling with the chains holding me back. Staring at the stone I can still see the smiling face staring up at me. His warm touch still familiar with my cold hardened heart. His departure took all life from me. The happiness that I yearn for so close, yet so distant.

_Master_ is the reason for this; it is _Master_ who makes me feel all of these foreign emotions guilt, pain and heartache. _He's_ the cause for my bleeding heart. If it weren't for _Him_, he would still be here…

If it wasn't for him, He would have had the whole of me. Master would have dragged me down with Him. Leaving no room for anyone to save me. But he came along. He managed to defy Him, to save me. Even if it wasn't for long. Master wouldn't have allowed it. Even if he had been immortal. But what's the allure of an mortal without the allure of his fragility.

If my lips had stayed sealed, perhaps he may still be walking among the living. Instead of being trapped in a pine over coat. How I long for the first and last thing to see before I sleep to be his face. His black hair clinging to his forehead, and blue eyes sparkling from the deep depths of his skull. The last remaining part of my soul is being torn apart, with the mere memory of those shining blue eyes. A whimper escapes me.

Rainwater tinged with tears, streams down my face, falling towards the ground, where they make a soft thud before being absorbed by the earth. Each more painful than the last. With each passing drop, I sink further into the moist earth, slowly becoming closer to by happiness. Yet never being able to reach it.

The only thing distracting me from his charming smile is the stabbing sensation in my left arm. But I will push it to the back of my mind; while I concentrate on the remaining memories I have of him.

The only other emotion present is the burning hatred for the one who murdered him. The one who doesn't deserve to be living, the one who should be in his place. Burning in Hell.

Trying to control the pain that surges though be, I take one last look at last materialistic possession that belongs to him, that is untainted of Master of death. Before losing all control and freedom that remained in me.

Master, having finally gained control of me, directs me through the masses of raindrops, towards the first victim of the night. The last remaining memory of happiness forced out of me.

"After all death is the only defiant in life. Everyone dies eventually, and I just happen to be the one who kills them. I lead them astray; promise them a better life, to make it all better, to save them." She said with remorse "whose going to save me?"

A/N: Hi, we want to know what you all think, so please be so kind and leave us a review on your thoughts and opinions.

We are not sure if you noticed the subtle hints throughout, so her are the main ones:

In the second paragraph it says: The presence looming over them is Voldemort, so they can see it, just don't.

MasterVoldemort.

3rd Para: "Enslaved by His Wretched hands." Means she's a deatheater.

4th Para: "Happiness that I yearn for so close, yet so distant." He's 6ft underneath her.

All of Para 6, states that He saved he.

They are all the main ones. But with knowing them, you should be able to work the rest out, read it again if you have to.

And the final one: THE DEAD PERSON IS SIRIUS BLACK!

So now you should defiantly get them all.


End file.
